In Between
by Mintylicious
Summary: Axel moved to town to start over, it's proven hard when a certain blonde starts to question him. Rated for safety and I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

In between

Chapter 1. All the small things

It's ridiculously easy to pretend in front of people, you give them what they want to hear and see, and they just fall into the trap. Like an insect in a spiders web.

I once WAS one of those people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- GOOD morning twilight town! It's a brand new day and it's the start of a new school year for all the twilight teens! Hope you guys all have fun on another year of high school! My name is- "Would you just SHUT. UP. RENO!"

"Awww" was I that bad? Or are you just irritated because I woke you out of your sweet dreams?" The tall redhead was holding a hairbrush in his hands and had a cocky smile plastered on his face which I would rip off with pleasure and feed it to the sharks.

ME, a Morning person? He, how'd you guess THAT?!

"Reno, fuck off" Mister just gave a curt salute but didn't move.

"As you wish my dearest brother"

GOD DAMMIT! WHY was he always so HAPPY in the MORNING?

I could kill him if my mom wouldn't be around. But still, he IS my brother and only friend in this stupid town. Guess I need to live with it.

"Sorry bro but mom told me to get your lazy ass out of bed and to get downstairs as soon as you're finished."

He just stood there, smiling. It was creeping me out. "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna leave to let me do my thing?" I watched him as he merely shrugged but still didn't move.

"Fine, just let me get up and I'll be down in 15 minutes. Now get the FUCK out of my room!" As I said that I threw a random pillow towards his head and he yelped and shut the door at an instant behind him as he left my room. The pillow collided with the door and landed on the floor.

I wriggled myself underneath the comforter and grabbed the towel from the chair behind my not-so neat desk and made my way to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes.

Mornings like this needed a nice, scalding hot shower. We'll add some waffles to that list after I'm done with my morning routine.

When I came out of the shower the scent of cinnamon and chocolate followed me, like usual.

Every morning is the same routine.

Get up with help of my brother Reno or mom, take a shower, make an attempt to get my unruly red locks how I want them and fail miserably, put on some red eyeliner on, put on a random pair of pants, get downstairs to eat some breakfast, get lectured by my mom because of a lack of shirt and lose the argument why I need one, get upstairs to put on a shirt and then do whatever I feel like doing the day.

Today wouldn't be different besides the fact that it would be my first day of school in Twilight Town High.

For that I occasion I dressed a little less lousy than usual..

Black skinny jeans with silver and red chains were hugging my long legs nicely, a checkered belt through the loops, a good fitting deep red button-up shirt with sort sleeves and the top two buttons open, a black school tie hanging a bit loose around my neck and the usual black and grey striped fingerless gloves that reached up to my elbows.

TTH doesn't have any real uniforms, just a black, silk tie.

I found that a bit odd, on my old school you'd have to dress up in a complete monkey suit and a hat to even be able to ENTER the school grounds.

Always have wondered if I was emo, I mean, I wear make-up, dark colored clothes, have piercings and almost never talk to people willingly unless it's my mom our Reno. I have my reasons though.

"Axel! Come on man, you said 15 minutes, it's now 20" Damn, why did I have to go downstairs in the first place?

I dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was sitting on one of the stools, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. She was just staring out the window as if waiting for something, or someone.

She looked sad, then she noticed me and gave our family's trademark grin. Okay, so far the gloomy atmosphere.

"Good morning! You sleep well? You'd like some breakfast?" She's VERY nervous, that was obvious.

Before she could give herself a heart attack, I interrupted her by grabbing her hand. "Good morning to you too, yes I did and yes I'd like some breakfast. Do we have waffles? Oh, and calm down, it's just high school for Christ's sake. It's not like they are going to eat me alive or something, Geez." At least she stopped jabbering. "Oh."

I just smiled at her reassuring and chuckled quietly as she jumped up from the stool and as she franticly began to open cupboards in search for my request.

"Well, I remembered what happened last time so I have my reasons to be at least a bit worried about my son." She came standing in front of me and took a hold of my shoulder.

"And for starters, you don't know anybody in this town except for that girl, what was her name again?, who you met at the art convention last year." I sighed. Why did she always knew a way to get me to talk?

"Mom, I am going to do fine. I will just ignore the mass of people and join the art club or something like that, just like we arranged with the headmaster. OK?"

She sighed like I did earlier "Guess you're right, just- just take it slow with people."

She smiled and I grinned at her. "Will do mom."

"Now, eat your breakfast." She put a plate of golden waffles in front of me and seated herself across the table.

"Looks delicious mom, thanks" As I happily began to dig in the heavenly goodness, she just wouldn't stop staring at me.

I swallowed and looked up. "Something wrong mom?" I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable, she never looked at me like that, except for that last time when I had managed to get peanut butter on my forehead.

"No, not really. I mean…" She looked a bit… strange. "Mean what?"

Before she could answer Reno walked in and answered my question. "Bro, you're wearing a shirt." He pointed out with a smirk. I cocked a pierced eyebrow at this.

"A very handsome one I may add" my mom said.

OK, this is confusing. "Uhm, I don't think it's a very smart thing to go outside without one, and it's the first day of school so I put on something that would give a good first impression." I said awkwardly. That seemed to make some sense to them.

We burst out in laughter and I had to grab my sides to keep them from breaking.

"Well bro, then I recommend that you don't wear your boots and that black leather coat of yours, cus that would scare the hell out of people man."

"Well, then I have to disappoint you because I AM wearing them." I sticked my tongue out in a VERY manly way.

"If you say so. Little brother of mine." He was grinning his ears off again.

"Now," My mom got up and handed me my backpack "YOU need to go to school."

I nodded and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Good luck hun."

"Will do, I'll be back before dinner tonight."

I made my way to the hallway where I found my black combat boots and my black leather coat that reached to my ankles with chains on the front and a zipper all the way down. Screw what the other kids will think, when you come from a place where it is warm all year round and come to a place like this, then you're allowed to wear warm clothes. And also, I love my coat.

--IAMALINE--

It was peaceful outside and there wasn't anybody on the streets yet. Quite logic considering that I had to be at school early because they had someone that would show me around and other stuff like that.

When I entered the school grounds, I noticed that there were more people roaming around the place than I expected.

I didn't have a CLUE where to go so I just stepped up to some kid who was sitting on the steps with an I-pod plugged in his left ear and a book in his lap.

" Uhm, excuse me. Could you help me, I'm kinda lost." I scratched the back of my head to emphasis the fact.

The kid, or rather guy, looked up from his book. I could only see one of his cobalt eyes, the other was obscured by bangs of blueish hair.

" Sure. You new?" he asked. "Yes, and I'm lost as I said earlier. Care to help me find the office of Professor Xemnas?"

"Why not."

He got up and now I noticed he was even smaller than I first thought he was. Was it just me or was everybody in this town midget size?

I mean, that hyperactive kid with brown hair from the store was and some people in the station were also really small.

He gestured me to follow. Not a man of a lot of words I guess. Not that I mind that.

As we entered the school I noticed that there weren't any groups like the preps, the jocks, the Goths, etc. just small groups of all different sorts of people, but nobody was walking alone.

"Oof!" I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings which caused me to bump into someone.

I only saw a blur of platinum blonde hair before the person looked up.

It was a pale face with two big blue eyes and a gentle smile.

That person seemed to be someone I knew, actually it was the only person I knew.


	2. Chapter 2 Axel's PoV

Chapter 2.

Axel's PoV

Warning: this is complete fluff.

In front of me was standing a person who I thought I would never ever see again.

She hadn't changed a bit, same long platinum blond hair swung over her right shoulder, same pale skin, same sky blue eyes and the same type of with clothes, only disturbed by a black tie.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, did I hurt you? Oh, **god**! I'm so clumsy." She hadn't looked at me, at least not up in my face. She hadn't grown either.

"Namine?" I asked after I found my voice back. I had to be sure it was her.

She looked up surprised. "Axel?" In her eyes was .

Before she could say anything else I had pulled her into a tight hug.

It seemed that she wasn't dumbfounded any-more because she began to speak.

"I thought I would never see you again after the expo. What happened?" She pushed at my chest as a sign for me to let her go.

"I moved to this place, things were- they were-" Shit, I didn't want to tell someone.

I wanted to start anew and never think about it. **_EVER. AGAIN._**

Before I could continue she cut me off "You don't have to tell. Now, relax, I'm not going anywhere." As she said this she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Nami." I let out a relieved sigh.

"You She decided to change the subject again "You okay? I knocked into you quite hard."

She looked up at me with big, blue worried eyes as she bit her lip.

I chuckled slightly "Don't worry, I can have something and I should apologize, I was spacing out and I stick out above most people here so I should have noticed you and I'm also sorry for crushing you like that, I was just…relieved. Didn't think I would ever see someone from Radiant Garden again."

She smiled at me reassuring. "Axel, it's OK. Now," She put her hands on her hips "was there someone showing around or where you walking alone?" She was looking at me expectantly.

' Oops, totally forgot about the guy!' "Oh! Yeah there was this quiet guy but I think he took off because I don't see him any more. He was getting me to the principal's office." I was absently scratching my ear as I looked around for the guy.

I looked down again when I felt something tugging my sleeve. "I'll take you, come."

When we were walking we were enjoying some small talk and we caught up with each other about the latest events even though I never said anything about my old school and friends and avoided her questions about it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Here we are. Should I wait or do I see you later? Oh! Maybe we share classes!"

The kid's sweet, that's for sure.

"No, you should go. They have someone to show me around and I don't want to trouble you or anything." I grinned sheepishly.

"Well I'll be off then, bye." She gave me one last smile, turned on her heels and walked away almost bouncing.

Well that was one of the strangest moments of today. First that guy that almost didn't talk and then Naminé showing up after thinking she was in art school.

This day just keeps getting better.

I knocked on the door which Naminé showed me and had to wait for a response.

The door flew inward and there was a tall man with long, silver hair standing in the door post. He was a bit eerie.

"Ah. Axel, come in. I'm professor Xemnas" As I walked past the man I saw a kid with brown hair and a broad smile standing in front of the window. He noticed me seconds later and looked up and he smiled even wider if that was even possible.

Just now I noticed that he also had blue eyes. Just like Naminé. Wonder if they are related.

"Hey! You're the new guy right? I think I have seen you around town but I don't know for sure, can't miss a head of hair like that, right?" He stretched out a hand and I accepted it hesitantly "My name is Sora, Sora Strife. I'm here to guide you around the school until you're comfortable with the other students."

Finally, he stopped talking. Not that it was annoying but he just talked so fast that I almost couldn't follow what he was talking about.

I was dumbfounded but regained my composure quickly. "Uhm, Hi, names Axel, Axel Flynn." while I said this I leaned down a bit, trying to intimidate the kid. I failed tough, it didn't seem to bother him. "Got it." He chirped.

Professor Xemnas drew the attention by clearing his throat. "Now Axel, Sora will show you around the school and until you are finished with that you are excused from the lesson's for the day." He stated. He then handed me a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule, if you lose it, go to the office to get a new one."

He looked at the small clock on his desk and made a sour face. "I'm sorry, but you children would have to excuse me, I have to get a puppy." He spoke while grinning like a madman. And with that he shoved us out off the room and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked the equal stunned brunette next to me with eyebrows raised. "I have **no** idea."

It was a good thing that we had walked away because we both burst out in hysterical laughter. Wheezing we I stretched again and chuckled some more. "I don't know why that was so fuckin' amusing but it was." Sora chuckled "Indeed."

Sora was leading me towards the library when we heard a high pitched yell coming from there. "I **told** you not to do that, you would have fallen eventually. But **no**, you had to do it."

There was a brown haired girl standing over someone and apparently lecturing that person about SOMETHING, and two boys, a black haired and a blonde kid from which I could only see his back.

As we came closer the boy with the black hair noticed us. "Hey, Sora!" Apparently they were friends of Sora. The others looked up, only now I had a clear view on the kid on the ground, he had blond, curly hair and was clad in camouflage.

"Oh, hey Sora!" Sora looked down at the person on the ground and chuckled. "Why are you lying on the **ground** of all places?" I was looking at the scene with amusement. The kid was still lying on the ground.

"Well, I fell from my chair and it's actually quite comfy here on the ground, so why bother to get up?" Was his answer. "Who's you're friend?" He pointed his chin in my direction.

"Oh! Sorry forgot to introduce you!" He took a hold of my wrist and dragged me to the table.

" Guys, Axel. Axel this are Olette" The girl smiled "Pence" The black haired guy gave a small wave "Hayner" The kid on the ground grunted "and the guy sitting here being emo, is my twin."

The blonde still hadn't turned around but sighed as he was introduced by his brother. "Sora, for the last time I'm not emo. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He turned around to face us.

The kid had slightly tousled, golden blond hair, a tanned skin and a pair of deep sky blue eyes like Sora's and Naminé's, but they were different in some way.

He stretched out his hand and I shook it still dumbstruck by all the sudden attention. "Roxas, I'm Sora's twin as he just said. Nice to meet you." He smiled at me.

I regained control of my voice and spoke "Names Axel, got it memorized?" I poked a finger in my temple and leaned down slightly, smirking. He first looked a bit bewildered, then confused and then burst out in laughter.

"You know, you seem fun." I was confused at this point, most kids got afraid but he just laughed. "Give me your schedule." I handed him the piece of paper "**Nice**, you have all your classes with us" He gave it back.

"Ugh, Roxas, if you are done flirting, could you get Axel to his locker. He's probably melting in that coat of his and my next class is with Riku and Kairi." Spoke Sora. He tucked his hands behind his head and walked off before Roxas could even reply.

Roxas turned on his heels and faced me with his hands on his hips "Seems like I'll be helping you then. Just let me get my stuff and we can go." This kid was strange. He was getting on my nerves, but I didn't really mind.

"You ready?" I let out a startled cry as I leapt into the air, just a second ago he was getting his stuff and now he was in front of my nose looking up at me with those blue orbs. "You okay? You were spacing out." he stated a bit worried.

"No, I'm fine. You just startled me, is all." He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but shrugged it off and began walking towards the exit.

He looked back over his shoulder "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah, just wait up a bit, will you?" I trudged after him and looked down. "I haven't gotten a clue where to go so-" I trailed off and held the paper with my locker number out for him.

"You don't, but I do." He stated with a grin on his face and hands in his pockets.

He took the piece of paper from me and smiled some more after he read it."What? Does it say something strange?" It was a bit strange to see the kid smile so much after what his brother's statement.

He looked up at me and was almost beaming "No, just that your locker is next to mine and near the others as well." He chirped happily.

"Well kid," I said laughing "You are a much happier than your twin said." I smiled down at him.

"Well, first of all my name is not kid, it's Roxas. Second, actually it wasn't Sora who gave me the title but Riku, his boyfriend-" He stopped as he saw my expression of utter confusion. 'did he just really say boyfriend' I thought.

"Whoa! Hold up! Boyfriend?!" I asked astonished. I earned a confused look from Roxas "You got a problem with it?" he asked a bit innocent. I was still dumbfounded.

"**No**! It's not that I just…Doesn't he get bothered for it or something?"

"Nope, it isn't very strange in this place. The principal is, so whenever someone gets picked on because of it, the person who did it gets in some serious trouble.

A lot of our friends are either bi or gay, but it's not like they wear pink and act like girls if that's what you think." At the last part of his sentence he began to sound a bit irritated and placed his hands on his hips again with a scowl on his face.

Wow, the kid was as talkative as his brother but in a way much more useful way.

"Relax, I'm fine with it, heck, I even go both ways, but that's not the point. It's just that from where I come from, people would beat the living daylights out of you and afterwards neglect you for it." I was taken aback by the whole thing, so much that I didn't even noticed I spilled something out that I should have kept to myself.

Never thought this place would be so much different.

Roxas seemed to relax. "Good, well then, I should tell you, Sora isn't the only one of my family who goes both ways. Me and my older brother Cloud also are."

He looked down at his feet, arms hanging limp at his sides. He sighed.

"I hope you don't hate me now but I just wanted to tell you before one of us would shock you by doing something weird." The despair was audible in his whispering voice.


	3. Chapter 2 Roxas' PoV

Chapter 2

Roxas PoV

First 2 periods with Saix were called off because he was called for emergency by professor Xemnas. Guess what those two are doing right now.

I was sitting in the library with Hayner, Pence and Olette because we had nothing better to do for the coming hours.

We were chatting about completely random things when suddenly next to me was a loud yelp and a crash coming from Hayner who was now lying on the ground.

Pence and I burst out laughing and Olette stood up worried for her friend. "Hayner! I told you that you would fall if you kept doing that! But NO, you had to ignore my warning and-" She kept on lecturing Hayner but he stopped listening to her after her first sentence.

Pence looked up from Hayner "Oh! Hey, Sora!" It was just Sora, not a reason for turning around. I picked my book up from the table and continued reading.

I heard him chuckle. "Why are you on the GROUND of all places?"

"Well, I fell to the ground together with my chair and it's actually quite comfy here on the ground. So why bother to get up?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh! Sorry, forgot to introduce you guys!" I was too busy reading to notice the whole façade.

"Guys, Axel. Axel, this are Olette, Pence, Hayner and the guy sitting there being emo with his back turned to us is my twin." That I did hear because Sora purposely spoke up for me to hear. Ugh, why did he keep doing that.

I sighed "Sora, for the last time, I'm not emo. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I said calmly and turned around to face my brother.

I didn't even SEE my brother, all I saw was a tall person with a mane of bright red hair and piercing green eyes. Now, I know a lot of cute girls and a lot of handsome guys but this person was GORGEOUS.

I stretched out my hand and he hesitantly took it. Although his fingers were long and thin, he had a firm grasp, not like I had expected from such a skinny person.

"Roxas, I'm Sora's twin, as he just said. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him which I didn't do very often to a complete stranger.

He grinned which showed his with teeth, was it just me or were his canine teeth a bit sharper than usual? "Names Axel, got it memorized?" He poked a finger in his temple and leaned down smirking at me like a madman. My eyes widened. I was bewildered, the I became confused as I tried to grasp his meaning and then I burst out in laughter as I understood what he was just joking.

"You know, you seem fun." Probably his action had another meaning because that LOOK, it was just SCREAMING to be photographed.

I was still slightly chuckling when I asked or more like ordered "give me your schedule." He handed me the paper still looking bewildered by what just happened. ' seems like Mansex did have a brain.' "NICE, you have all your classes with us." I said and gave the paper back to him with a broad grin. My jaw muscles started to ache a bit, they weren't used to smiling all the time.

Sora rolled his eyes at me but I failed to notice. "Ugh, Roxas, if you are done flirting, could you take Axel to his locker? He's probably melting in that leather cloak of his and my next class is with Riku." He tucked his hands behind his head and strolled out of the library before he even gave me a damn change to reply.

'It is a good chance to get to know him a little better though. This whole day seemed to be win-win for me.'

I stood up to face the guy and put my hands on my hips. 'God, he's even taller than I first thought. How long was he? 1.90 or something?

"Seems like I'll be helping you then. Just let me get me my stuff and we can go." I said. Axel hadn't moved from his spot, still looking like he was frozen in place. Only his head followed me.

As I got my books from the table, Olette grabbed my shoulder "Please be careful Roxas, you know what happened last time, with Seifer, he beat you hard enough for a hospital visit of 2 WEEKS." She whispered into my ear.

' Say bye to my good mood if you begin about Seifer. Everybody still thinks he only beat me.'

I sighed "I will be ok 'Lette. I learned to defend myself, remember?" I smiled at her. "I bet I could kick his ass anyway, have you seen how skinny he is?" 'this was not true, I had felt his firm grip and already had a faint idea of how strong he could be.'

She sighed and let go of my shoulder " just want to be safe."

I walked back to Axel to find him staring at some point of the bookcases. "You ready?"

He shrieked and leapt up in the air. I cocked an eyebrow as I looked up into his green eyes. "You okay? You were spacing out." I stated a bit worried.

He slowly started to shook his head, still looking me in the eye. "No, I'm fine. You just startled me, is all." That wasn't a very satisfying answer but I shrugged it off and walked towards the exit.

I looked over my shoulder to see him standing in the same position where I had left him. " You coming or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wait up a bit will you?" He trudged after me and looked down and said " I haven't gotten a clue where to go so~" He held out a paper with something scribbled across it.

"You don't, but I do" I stated with a big grin and my hands in my pockets.

I grabbed the piece of paper. Locker number 152. I smiled even wider. ' Was it normal to be smiling so much?' I asked myself.

"What? Does it say something strange?" He asked worried.

I once again looked up smiling wide at Axel "No, just that your locker is right next to mine and also close to the others." I said or more like…chirped. When did I become so happy again?

He began to laugh "Well kid, you're much happier than your brother said you were." He was smiling down at me. His smile was beautiful.

"Well, first of all my name is not kid, it's Roxas. Second, actually it wasn't Sora who gave me the title but Riku, his boyfriend-" I stopped talking as I saw Axel's expression. 'Oh god, Sora didn't tell him yet. Shit! He should have warned him for me!'

"Whoa! Hold up! Boyfriend?!" He asked completely bewildered. I decided to play oblivious in this one. I looked at him confused. "You got a problem with it?" I asked as innocent as I could.

"NO! It's not that I just…Doesn't he get bothered for it or something?"

"Nope, it isn't very strange in this place. The principal is, so whenever someone gets picked on because of it, the person who did it gets in some serious trouble.

A lot of our friends are either bi or gay, but it's not like they wear pink and act like girls if that's what you think." I dropped the whole innocent thing and scowled at him with my hands on my hips.

Seemed like he calmed down because his voice sounded controlled again.

"Relax, I'm fine with it, heck, ------, but that's not the point. It's just that from where I come from, people would beat the living daylights out of you and afterwards neglect you for it." I missed a part of his sentence but let's just hope it wasn't something important.

I relaxed and tried to keep it cool. "Good, well then, I should tell you, Sora isn't the only one of my family who goes both ways. Me and my older brother Cloud also do."

I looked down at my feet, letting my arms dangle from my sides and sighed.

"I hope you don't hate me now but I just wanted to tell you before one of us would shock you by doing something strange."


End file.
